2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
China
]2P China is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". His general design is based off the 2P Nyotalia China and, more rarely, 1P Nyotalia China (as 2P Nyotalia China has some similarities to 1P China). He received the human name''' Wang Zao.' Appearance 2P China's appearance does not have much variation from his counterpart. His hair is normally either in a ponytail or mid neck length, and his eyes are usually portrayed as either brown or red, and shaped like 1P! Japan's eyes. Some fans depict him wearing a red or black Changshan, which sometimes lacks his counterpart's long sleeves and is often unbuttoned from the neck. He wears a Chinese military cap with colors that vary from black to red, which may also depict the Kuomintang sun, or the initial hammer and sickle, which is the Communist symbol. In alternate outfits, for some reason, he has a tendency to look like Shintaro from a separate series, Kagerou Project. Sometimes he is shown with a black tattoo of a Chinese Dragon on his left arm; (like all the other Asian countries) 2P China has a scar on his back, as does his 1P. This, however, is probably only a coincidence. Personality 2P China's personality varies depending on the depicter: #He is an '''extreme tsundere towards everybody except for Yao'. He decided that he didn't ever want to see his face again after the first few meetings. Cute things are disgusting to him, yet he keeps a red panda. He always wants things his way and he'll get it by any means. If anybody crosses him, he will attempt to get even or worse. Violence does not seem to disturb him, much like the rest of the 2Ps. #He is quiet, controlling and manipulative. He prefers things his way, and will do anything to make it so. He is not afraid of stating his opinion, though quietly. #He is quiet with a strong "face". He does not let his emotions show, and refuses to act under dishonor. He prefers to act for the good of the whole, rather than the individual, by any means necessary. He does not take insults lightly. He does not act for the "lower class" which often makes him seem arrogant, and does not openly announce his opinion. #He is strategic and a loner. He's rather stubborn and paranoid. It seems his mind is stuck in WW2/The Opium War forever; he can't help but do everything as if a war is happening. He'll declare war at the slightest objection to his plans. He is considered a kuudere. #He's a mix between a tsundere and a kuudere. Towards some people, he'll blush at every little compliment, but towards others, he'll brush them off with a steely glare. He'll insist that he's not lonely, then hide in a corner and cry silently at his loneliness. #He's flirty, easygoing and honest. He likes pandas and Shinatty, like his counterpart, but he prefers red pandas because he thinks they're cuter, to the point that he fanboys over them openly. He has leadership qualities, but he doesn't acknowledge it, let alone boast about it. Still, all of his younger siblings treat him with deep respect and will do anything he asks. He likes quiet, introvert-like girls, rather than "sexy" women or tsundere girls. He finds girls who push him away at first, only to fall in love with him anyway intruiging. He's often not''' a girl's first choice, and he enjoys a challenge. His military cap means a lot to him, as someone important gave it to him. He's a anime fan and wishes he could draw it. He doesn't think education is important. He's a cute drunk - when he's intoxicated, he'll purr and act like an overly affectionate cat. He might kiss you and/or tell you sweet things, which he truly means deep down. He'd rather not be friends with overly stoic or poker-faced people. He never gets embarrased, nor is he easily angered. He's also mischievous and is a prankster. He can still have murderous intents, but is less serious than some other 2P! characters. #He is '''smart, apathetic, tsundere, odd and is the only one who cares about wars in the 2P! Allies.He likes his weapons and he sometimes sell weapons secretly to earn money for his family.He hates 2P Japan more than anyone, but kind of likes 1P! Japan as his 1P does. He is really caring when it comes to his family and do not want any one hurt them. He likes video games and is an big video game otaku. He loves singing Kichiku songs that makes people crazy. His hobby is harassing his 1P,meanwhile he cares about him too. He strongly recognizes himself as the 'King of Jerks',and he can only cook with cup noodles (Chinese fandom settings) Some of his interpretations consider 2P!China as an opium addict, however this can be taken as offensive to Chinese people. Unlike his counterpart, his other interests can include weaponry and combat; 2P!China is usually playing with knives. swords, or guns. Through experimentation on wild plants like Shen Long, he has gained a decent knowledge on different properties of plants.When bored, he will begin to orchestrate plots and schemes of ruling the world in his head. No further action has been taken, but when he starts, surely it will be the apocalypse of mankind. Common 2P! Traits It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P!China is at times portrayed using poisons and small assassin weapons, along with guns (and a lot of baozi). Sometimes he is shown with a butcher knife, like both of the Nyotalia counterparts of 1P!China. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, but it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2P files. The first concept is him with short hair; he wears a military uniform with bandages around his ankles and a military-style hat with a brim. This concept carries a bayonet/rifle type weapon. The other concept is him with longer hair than his 1P! counterpart with only part of it drawn back into a ponytail. He wears extravagant jewelled outfit and appears to be holding a jeweled sword. It seems as though he is wearing a decadent cape that pools around him when he sits down. Trivia * If there happens to be a construction site nearby, he will also attempt to take some steel for himself so that he could decorate his mancave. He is also said to like "shiny things". * Some people think you should treat him like the way people do towards strangers: Don't ever take food from him. * His skills with swords are incredible. It is said that he alone could battle an army with only two swords. Furthermore, he is talented at martial arts, and will take them very seriously. * He's great in bed - and is not afraid of admitting it. * All of the main headcanons for Yang Zao (number 7 on the personality list) can be found here: http://xyourhero.deviantart.com/journal/2P-China-Headcanons-The-Opium-Addict-518708798 * Some think he lost the Opium War, and that he has an English accent rather than a Chinese one. However, others portray him as talking in a "Westernised" manner, using a lot of American slang phrases, and sounding like a gangbanger (which is very different in comparsion to 1P China's formal speech). This is due to the vast amount of time he spends hanging out with 2P!America. * He is not very tall, and will pout if you inform him of this. * The second sketch of China released by Himaruya can be considered a '3P'. * To some people, he is also known for his tendency to rip posters of Yao, his 1P! counterpart. * His voice is like silk, and often ends in seductive chuckles or whispers. * On the ask blog 'ask-2p-china-wang-yu' (Tumblr), 2P! Taiwan and 2P! Hong Kong live in his house and won't become independent, no matter how much 2P! China pesters them. * He is treated like an older brother by his siblings, and will often cringe when they call him such. He dislikes their devotion to him. * Like his 1P, 2P!China adores Hello Kitty. He also loves cute girls, drugs, and getting new tattoos. * As you can see from all of the above trivia, 2P China's design has gone all over the place. As no one can really agree on a set design for him, there are quite a lot of 2P China askblogs. Many different interpretations of 2P!China circulate within the fandom. * 你好，我是王枣。我很老了....-香港(约会资料 Gallery 2p5.jpg Tumblr m475nwd3iy1r1sad5o1 500.png Tumblr m4dycfJ4Tu1rpysya.png 2p_china_.png 2p china.jpg 2P China.png|2P China 屏幕快照 2016-09-07 上午7.08.14.png|by强攻かいじゅう 屏幕快照 2016-09-07 上午7.07.49.png|“Don’t F＊＊＊ around！” 屏幕快照 2016-09-09 上午2.16.13.jpg Category:Male Category:Asia Category:Countries